Lynitro/evolutionary line
'Lynitro '''is a revivable Rock-Steel Pokemon. It is a brutish physical Pokemon, it is slow however despite its name exhibiting a fast elements. Lynitro's etymology can be taken from the words ''Lythronax ''(a carnivorous dinosaur) and ''Nitro ''(as in Nitro Engine). It is placed in the NU tier in terms of Smogon competitive play. It evolves into Lythwreck at level 45 when it levels up on Mt. Naragnoia. It can be obtained by purchasing a Lythron Fossil for 2,000,000 Majesty Tickets in the Doom Theater's special rewards shop. Description #151: Lynitro. The Nitro Pokemon. ''"Lynitro is a Pokemon that during ancient times dominated the ancient regions of what would one day be Johto. It derives its name from its special biomechanical nitro engine within its body which it uses to power itself, it needs this engine to be on and functioning in order to move, and presumably allow the rest of its body to function as well, explaining why the Lynitro seem to be so slow despite their genetic uniqueness". '' Competitive Play Lynitro is abysmal in competitive play when it comes OU and UU, only doing somewhat decent in RU. In the end Lynitro is placed in NU (Never Used). Lynitro's lack of speed at 40 makes him overreliant of any trick-room setters, he can be somewhat of an effective sweeper with the right speed set-up, but his slightly shallow move-pool and ridiculously low special attack stat make any effort for more viability in vain. Lynitro also suffers from a x4 weakness to fighting types. The move Mach Punch as well as fast fighting types just outright murder Lynitro. It is even worse with its x4 weakness to ground, meaning it most certainly feels the dangers of the super-popular move Earthquake and its lesser version Stomping Tantrum. Moves suggested for Lynitro are Dragon Dance, Iron Jaw, Crunch and Bite. It doesn't fare much either in VGC (Doubles), as while a support trick-room Pokemon would be good to pair with it, alongside its useful doubles (hidden) ability in the form of intimidate, it still suffers from fighting types and its weakness to ground types worsens as the most popular ground type move Earthquake is in basically every team composition, not to mention other intimidate Pokemon like Incineroar work much better. Lythwreck '''Lythwreck '''is the evolution of Lynitro. It is somewhat of an improvement from its pre-evolution, becoming tankier and slightly faster, however, once again all of that tankiness goes to waste due to its abysmal typing. It is capable of surviving perhaps a single super effective hit at most, but its ability to retain throughout the match is indeed small. Lythwreck mostly acts as a slow beatstick that can only begin being a beatstick when a neutral ground between the players have been achieved. Description #152: Lythwreck. The Lythronax Pokemon. ''"Lythwreck during its time was a dangerous apex predator that dominated the ancient Johto landscape, taking down even the largest of prey with ease. It has a bite force of 600,000 pounds per square inch." Competitive Play Lythwreck is an improvement of its previous evolution, Lynitro, but in all honesty it does not really say much, while the pokemon is indeed tanky, its horrible typing which gives it not one but two x4 weaknesses defeat the point of its increased bulk. In reality it's just Lynitro with more tankiness, its attack only increased by ten points so in terms of offensive power it hasn't significantly changed.Category:Pokemon